The First Three Steps to Hell
by mizzlilme
Summary: Rei Hino, is cursed with four friends. Each uniquely evil in her eyes. So it is in fact perfectly natural that this is in fact, the first step to hell. RJ
1. Proluge

A/N : alright, alright, stop throwing tomatoes ! I've finally sat down and started to write again. As for the pairing of this story, I've decided to make it a Rei/Jed fic though I myself, am a D/S fan XD . I'm definetly not one to beg for reviews, but they are appreciated, and they do help a writer blocked, author every once in awhile ! If you guys, have any suggestions, or complaints, let me know, how else am I supposed to correct it? I'm not a mind reader…I'm still only in classes…

Quick run through, to those who don't know :

"speaking"

'thought'

-------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

To say that Rei Hino, was angry at the moment, would have been a deadly mistake. Rei had been angry when Serena had kicked her in the stomach, she had been furious when the group of girls sitting in front of her had dyed her hair red…at the moment, she wasn't quite sure there was a word that described how she was feeling, but she made a self note, to come up with one, at a later time.

"Get. Out." She said in a coolly calm voice, frightening the girls in front of her quite a bit, but not enough for them to actually listen to her. Poor her.

"Aww come on Rei, you _know_ you want to. Hell, WE know you want to !" Mina pleaded, as she walked over to her friend, stopping instantly at hearing a low growl.

"I said **no."**

But you always say no, so it doesn't count," pointed out a tall brunette with a smirk, happy that for once her two blonde friends, had let her be, and started in on the raven haired one.

"Ami, help me out here," Rei pleaded.

"Really Rei…I can't get involved…I'm still trying to figure out how long it'll take to get this color out…" a perplexed Ami, murmured picking up a strand of bright red hair.

Leaving Rei to do what any other self-respecting girl would do. Scream.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N : YAY the prologues done ! I know it's a bit short, but I'm working on my cousin's computer, at the moment…I'll try to update by the end of this week though thanks for reading !

Dee


	2. And so it begins

A/N : WoW my first review on Three Steps to Hell !

MintChocolate5: the girls, aren't her enemies or such, they're her friends. But as most should know, she's saying it without being serious, as am I. She just can't get rid of them it seems XD.

SilentMystic: LoL your my official fav reviewer on this chappy since you sound so much like me on reading a fic with only one chappy...

mystlady: aww thanks so much! though I feel I've let my writing go a bit, I'm glad you like it at all XD , as for the later part...your just gonna have to read to find out now won't you? laughs evily...then had a caughing fit

---------------------------------

Rei looked down at the paper in her hands, checking the sloppily written address, and deciding that she had definitely messed up. There was _no_ way, that the gorgeous building in front of her, was where her job interview was being held, and that, that job was supposedly going to be a sitch for her to get with her little experience. She looked back again at the torn off sheet and sighed, as she headed towards the entrance door. She wasn't about to admit after all that she had made a mistake.

---

Jadeite Menson, was not by any means a patient man. So for him to be waiting for a simple interviewer was quite ludacris. Yet there he was, behind his finely polished desk tapping his fingers, humming a random song he had heard earlier on the radio. Funny, the song had annoyed him oh so much before that he had growled about music these days... but at the present moment it seemed to be the cleverest thing he had ever heard. Ahhh irony.

Deciding that if the could-be secretary didn't walk through the doors outside of his office in five minutes, he'd head out he rested his hands behind his head and eyed the clock wearily, blowing away a fallen piece of blonde hair a bit annoyed.

-6 minutes later...-

Ok that was it. He had waited a full six minutes, that's right _**six**_ minutes, a full minute later than he had decided damnit! Jadeite Menson was a Menson at heart. Jadeite Menson was not one to wait for anyone. Jadeite Menson was down right pissed off.

Jadeite Menson was in fact in shock.

Outside of his glass door stood a dark haired beauty. A confused looking dark haired beauty, but that was perfectly alright with him.

---

Rei looked around not bothering to hide her shock at seeing such a beautiful office or building for the matter. Why anyone would need such a nice place to work was beyond her but she was sure it was alot more pleasurable than working in her last job. With a flinch at remembering this and another appriciative look around, she headed over to a desk where a typing woman sat.

Taking a deep breath she walked over.

'Hear we go...again.'

---------------------------------

A/N: yes yes i know super short, but my word program is messed up so i'm typing this in the doc/edit part of ff ! thanks to those who reviewed, i _really_ appriciate it!


End file.
